warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimmering Lake
Allegiances SunClan MistClan Leader: Reedstar- black tom with brilliant blue eyes like the sea Deputy: Stoneclaw- Gray tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Smallsong- white she-cat with pretty green eyes Apprentice: Birdpaw Warriors: Greenwhisker- White tom with green eyes and a bushy tail Spottedheart- A bluish gray she-cat with grey eyes Apprentice: Brackenpaw Stormbreeze- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Minnowpaw Grasstail- Black and white tom with a greenish brown tail Thorntail- A ginger tom with gray eyes Apprentice: Pebblepaw Frostfang- Brilliant white tom, with one green eye, the other blue Brindleflower- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Fishpaw Tigerstorm- Dark tabby tom with a scar across his tail Apprentice: Flamepaw Silverrush- Light gray she-cat with green eyes Frostwhisker-Whitish-gray tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Volepaw Windstorm- Gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes Apprentice: Stonepaw Apprentices: Brackenpaw- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Flamepaw- Black tom with an orange dash on his chest and stunning orange eyes Stonepaw- Dark gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes Fishpaw- Silvery tom with one white paw, one black and one orange, and grey eyes Minnowpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes Volepaw- brown tom with yellow eyes Birdpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Ivyfrost- White she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with kits) Poppybreeze- Tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Thistlekit, Snowkit and Silverkit) Dapplecloud- brown she-cat with one white paw, and blue eyes (mother of Dawnkit) Elders: Leopardspot- Golden she-cat with gray eyes Rosedrop- Pinkish white she-cat with green eyes LeafClan Leader: Owlstar- Black tom with glittering yellow eyes Deputy: Tumblefoor- Gray speckled tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Forestfur- Greenish brown she-cat with grey eyes Apprentice: Poolpaw Warriors: Sedgepool- Pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Runningfire- A ginger tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw Twisttail- Brown tom with a twisted tail and pale grey eyes Chasefoot- Smart white and black tom with green eyes Leafstorm- A ginger and grey she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Amberpaw Tinyleaf- Gray tabby tom with pale gray eyes Breezefeather- Brown tom with white flecks like wind and pale gray eyes Apprentice: Firepaw Tornclaw- Gray tom with a white dash on his chest and yellow eyes Apprentice: Featherpaw Apprentices: Featherpaw- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Firepaw- Black tom with reddish ginger ears and yellow eyes Amberpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with golden patches and green eyes Mousepaw- Gray and white tom with green eyes Queens: Pineflower- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, (mother of Pricklekit and Thornkit) Mistyflower- Pretty Greenish brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Mosskit) Elders: Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes Poolwing-Gray tom with a white dash on his chest and a scratch along his haunch with yellow eyes StormClan Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ginger patches and beautiful blue eyes Deputy: Darkbreeze- Black tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Sagefur- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Nightflower- Black she-cat with white specks and grey eyes Mosswhisker- Tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Pouncepaw Crookedstripe- Gray tom with an unusual crooked stripe along his back Apprentice: Dawnpaw Ripplefur- Bluish gray tom with blue eyes Waterthorn- A white tom with green eyes Stoneheart- Fallleaf - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Spotwhisker- Brown she-cat with a black spot on her head Stonestorm- Gray tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Pouncepaw- Blackish brown tom with yellow eyes Dawnpaw- brown she-cat with yellow eyes Dawnpaw- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Bluegaze- (Pregnant with kits) (Riverpelt's family XD) Willowbreeze- Gray she-cat (Mother of Hawkit) Elders: Snowstep-White she-cat retired early due to blindness in one eye and yellow eyes Thornbranch - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes 'Prolouge:' A pretty white and black she-cat groaned inwardly while she was crowded by the clan medicine cat and her apprentice. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!" A new voice Sounded from outside the nursery, Lionpelt... Please don't come in yet, don't let him see me like this! '' She tried to Meow in reply, but couldn't as another spasm shook her. The medicine cat spoke up "I can see the head" she meowed camly, "Your nearly done Featherwing!" She pushed with all her might and a small kit popped onto the moss. After a few heartbeats, she got out all her kits. She calmed down and lay down panting. The medicine cat leaned down and nipped at the delicate sac. Then meowed, "Wow! Isn't she lovely Owlwhisker? There are two she-cats, and a tom. Featherwing has done very well in kitting." Featherwing glanced at the medicine cat, her sister, and purred with delight and licked her on the cheek. "Thank-you so much Maplefern, you've been great." Maplefern laid the she-kits and tom alongside Featherwing's belly. She sniffed her and purred happily when her kits pushed in their paws hungrily at the milk, the Sun colored one the hardest. Maplefern turned to Owlwhisker. "Go and get Lionpelt please!" Owlwhisker nodded, and rushed outside and came back a few heartbeats later with Lionpelt. Lionpelt rushed towards her when he saw the kits. "By StarClan they're beautiful!" he gasped. Featherwing nodded. She gestured towards the sand colored brown she-cat. "She has your face and muscles..." She broke off into a purr. Goldenheart looked at Featherwing. "What do you want to call her?" "Sandkit" She replied. She licked her on the head. "I've named the tom Cloudkit. "What about the light golden tabby?" "Sunkit," "For her beautiful light golden tabby fur and the pretty white mark on her forehead!" Goldenheart ''Mrrowed with amusement and added "And her paws and spirit..." Featherwing curled up around her kits and licked her cheek, while the kits mewled in protest. I'll never let anything bad happen to you... I promise... Chapter 1 A small head poked out of a wide and broad nursery. "C'mon Momma, I don't want to wait any longer!" She mewled in protest. Featherwing stirred. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up... Wait a second, what? Ivyfrost told me the mother of the kits were meant to wake their own kits when just born. Sunkit, your so energetic!" "You have to show me the world! You promised me!" Sunkit wailed. "Fine, but it's only dawn! You know Sunkit, Sandkit and Cloudkit haven't even opened their eyes yet." Featherwing was going to nudge Sunkit to move forward, but Sunkit was already tottering towards the entrance. Sunkit looked out of the nursery entrance while Featherwing squeezed out. "This is SunClan's camp Sunkit." Sunkit's eyes grew wider. "Really? It's so big!" Featherwing nodded. The flicked her tail towards the big rocks clambered in the middle of the camp. "Thats Sunrocks, we go there to Sun ourselves. It's great because it's really hot in leaf-bare, warm in Leaf-fall and New-leaf and Greenleaf, but if it's cold in Greenleaf, it is shaded by the tree and it turns cool." Then she pointed towards a huge tree towering a little behind the rocks. "Thats Skytree, it's a very special place. Every sunrise and sunset, warriors, apprentices, the deputy and the leader climb up the tree." Sunkit gasped. "What if you fall out? What do they do up there?" she squeaked. "The apprentices sit there" she pointed her tail at the lowest branch of the tree, still very high though. "The warriors there" She flicked her tail a few fox-lengths above the apprentices branch. "And the deputy" she flicked her tail again a few fox length's higher then said: "And that's the leader's branch." Sunkit gasped again. It was the tallest branch in the tree, and down here she could only see the branch very faintly. "There's a very sacred tradition in SunClan, that every new leader, warrior, deputy and apprentice will leave a claw mark right on the trunk next to them." Sunkit squealed with delight and ran towards the tree. Just before she got there, she bumped into a massive golden tom. Tumbling backwards, she felt embarrassment prickle her paws. The golden tom purred with amusement. Featherwing came up behind her and picked her up by the scruff and laid her down onto the grass. "Sunkit! Your always one paw-step ahead of yourself!" "This is your father, Lionpelt." Lionpelt let out a mmrrow of amusement. "Want me to show you the camp?" he offered. Chapter 2 Sunkit squealed in excitement and launched herself onto Lionpelt's thick pelt and growled: "Look at me, I'm a LeafClan warrior, and I'm going to eat you!" Lionpelt exchanged an amused glance with Featherwing. "Now, young kit," he started. "Thats not a way that true warrior acts." Sunkit put her paws over her head in embarrassment. "Sorry Papa!" she squeaked. Lionpelt picked her up by the scruff and she gave a mewl of protest. "I have legs you know!" she growled playfully. Lionpelt purred. "Okay Sunkit, whatever you say!" he meowed. Featherwing yawned. "I'm going to check on Cloudkit and Sandkit." They set off and Lionpelt showed her the whole camp. "Well? What have you learnt Sunkit?" he prompted. Sunkit rolled her eyes. "The elder's den is right next to the fern tunnel, a good clump of moss is stored in a crack on the outside of camp. The medicine cats have a tradition that every new medicine cat will leave a herb in the Starlake to show they are now a full medicine cat. The warriors sleep in a big cave decorated with moss and feathers." Lionpelt nodded. "Okay, now you can go play with Bristlepaw." Sunkit shuffled her paws in protest. "But I don't want to!" "You'll do as your father says" Featherwing scolded. "Fine..." She grumbled. Lionpelt purred. "It's Okay." Goldenheart whispered into Featherwing's ear and Sunkit heard him faintly say: "Kits, they think they can do anything." His tone was good-humoured, but Sunkit wanted to show them. Him. Sunkit scowled. She'd show them! So she raced towards the Skytree and started clawing her way up the tree. "Sunkit no!" Featherwing yowled. Lionpelt bristled in shock and raced towards the base of the tree. "Sunkit get down NOW!" Sunkit could hear the tremble in his mew. Maybe I shouldn't do this... No. She was going to prove her father and mother that she was brave and climb to the warriors branch. When she clawed her way up to the branch she peered down, deep down, to see the silhouettes of her mother and father's pelts and the unfamiliar ones on her clanmates. They all bristled in shock. "Hey Momma, look! I'm a warrior!" she yowled. Her mother's fur flattened and she tried to calm down. "Come down Sunkit. Please!" She yowled. No! Not till' I get to the top! I climbed harder, and harder and got up to the deputy's branch. The rain suddenly grew heavier and thunder crackled in the dawn sky. She peered down and saw her mother distraught. Suddenly the branch swayed. I'm scared! She let out a wail "I can't get down, Momma help me!" Lionpelt launched himself into the tree against the wind. "I'm coming Sunkit!" he yowled. Just then, a swash of wind blew Sunkit to the edge of the branch. StarClan help me! She tried to grip on to the branch with her front paws. Lionpelt arrived on the warriors branch but the wind battered his fur. Just then a crack of Lightning distracted Sunkit and her paws slipped on the branch. Just at the same moment, her leader, Goldenstar, gasped in shock and raced towards the foot of the tree. Sunkit was holding on just barely. Her front paws were slipping and when she looked down, she imagined falling down, down, down... Lionpelt had finally arrived at the branch and Sunkit saw his eyes were widened with worry. He reached forwards to grab her scruff, but at the same moment her paws slipped fully. Ungracefully, she fell down and down and she screamed: "Help me! Please!" Featherwing wailed with dismay as Sunkit's hind leg bashed against the branch. "Save my daughter!" Featherwing shrieked. As Sunkit plummeted, Goldenstar swilveled around the cats and lay on her side where Sunkit was about to drop. "Land on me!" she yowled. Sunkit swerved and Landed with a great thud onto Goldenstar's flank. Suddenly, the whole world went black and her paws fell into nothing-ness. Chapter 3 Sunkit woke up a day after the accident and stared blankly around the den she was in. Where am I? '' A white she-cat with brown ears stirred. "Good Sunkit, you've opened your eyes. You had quite an accident you know. Your leg nearly broke!" Thank StarClan it's not broken! She stirred gently, then tried to scramble to her paws, but slumped down once her leg ached. "It's just dislocated." Maplefern mewed. "I need to go see to Leafdawn, she has a belly-ache." Maplefern added. In a swish of her tail, she left. "Where am I?" she demanded. "In the medicine cat den." Owlwhisker's soft voice cut in. "Where's Momma?" "Do you want me to get her?" "Yes please!" A moment later Featherwing came rushing through the Entrance of the den. "Sunkit, Sunkit! Oh my precious kit! Your alive!" Sunkit had to duck under the fierce licks of her tongue. "I'm okay!" Sunkit squeaked. Lionpelt came in a moment later. "Thank StarClan" he breathed. Sunkit smiled. "Did you see how brave I was?" she mewed triumphantly. Lionpelt and Featherwing exchanged exsparated glances. Then Lionpelt spoke. "Sunkit, that may have been brave but it was dangerous." "You cost Goldenstar 1 of his 9 Lives you know?" Featherwing added. Sunkit squealed in dismay. ''She cost her leader a life? '' "Where's Sandkit and Cloudkit?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Having poppy-seeds for the shock." Maplefern's soft voice told her. Maplefern came back into the den. "I need to put her leg back into place." She grasped Sunkit's hind leg in her jaws and gave a fierce pull. ''Click! Chapter 4 - The Ceremony Goldenstar had just recovered from her "accident" and was sitting on the Skytree's hollow space a few fox-lengths above the bottom of the trunk. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Sun! This was it. Her apprentice ceremony. "I'll miss you Sunkit!" Sunkit turned around to see her friend Bramblekit. Bramblekit let out a deep sigh. "I don't want you to go without me!" he wailed. Sunkit's heart clenched with sympathy. It was Bramblekit that had visited her the most when she was in pain, always entertaining her with his kit-like charm. "It's okay Bramblekit!" she mewed. Featherwing ran out of the nursery and meowed loudly, "Look at you! What kind of a mother would they think I am, letting my kit go through her apprentice ceremony like that?" She let out a mew of protest as Featherwing gave her quick licks like she did with Cloudkit and Sandkit. Lionpelt pulled her away with his tail. "She's fine Featherwing." His eyes glowed with pride. Sunkit then shook her pelt to make it look fluffy again, not sleek. Featherwing sighed. "We are gathered her today to witness the makings of a new apprentice. Sunkit, Sandkit and Cloudkit have reached their sixth moon, and they are willing to become an apprentice." Sunkit shook herself, excitement bubbling inside her like a flooded lake. "Sunkit, which path will you choose to take? A medicine cat, to learn the ways of StarClan and heal your clanmates?" Sunkit screwed up her face. A Medicine cat? Thats the last thing on her mind! Goldenstar purred with amusement when she saw Sunkit's face. "Or do you choose the path of a warrior, to fight with tooth and claw and hunt with all skill?" This time Sunkit's face brightened. She nodded vigorously. "Then step forward" Sunkit obeyed, but instead of stepping she bounced forward and tripped over a rock jutting out of the earth. She fell onto her belly, covering her pelt with dirt and dust. The whole clan let out a chorus of amusement, and Sunkit never felt more embarrassed, even when she thought the dirt-place was a den! Goldenstar looked down, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Then by StarClan I will give you your apprentice name. Sunkit, in your training you will be called Sunpaw. I will be her mentor, because she obviously has more energy than a well-fed rabbit, and I'll need some excercise, I'm getting old." Sunkit gasped. Her mentor was clan leader? Cool! Sandpaw's mentor was Firefang, while Cloudpaw's was Fawnspice. Sandpaw groaned in annoyance. "Why does she," she gestured to Sunpaw with her tail, "Get to have clan leader as a mentor, while I get a tom!" she wailed. Cloudpaw hissed angrily. "And why do I get a she-cat as a mentor!" "Swap?" Sandpaw asked Sunpaw in envy. "No-way!" "Jeez, Sunpaw, don't bite my head off." She hissed play-fully, waggling her haunches. "I'll swap" Cloudpaw mewed and Sandpaw nodded. "Sure" Cloudpaw was halfway to Firefang when an irratated mew rose from the crowd of cats. "Cloudpaw, come now!" Cloudpaw sniffed. "I can't, becuase now I'm Firefang's apprentice. We swapped." "You did what?" Sunpaw purred with amusement, watching from a distance while chomping on a vole. ''What a show! '' Fawnspice shot a look at Firefang while he shrugged, completely confused. "Okay, which cat gave you permission, Goldenstar? Featherwing?" "No-one... but-" "No buts." Sandpaw slowly backed away from Fawnspice and Sunpaw heard her mew into Cloudpaw's ear: "By the looks of it, I don't exactly want her as a mentor, I'll keep Firefang thanks!" Sandpaw padded away to Firefang while Cloudpaw hissed with annoyance and pawed the grass. Sunpaw hardly even noticed when Goldenstar leaped down from the hollow in the tree and bent her head down. Sunkit looked up, confused, but then realised she had to touch noses with her. She gave her a quick dab on the nose and bounced back. Sunkit yowled: "Sunpaw, I'm Sunpaw!" The clan followed with Chants: "Sunpaw! Cloudpaw! Sandpaw! Sunpaw! Cloudpaw! Sandpaw!" "There is one more ceremony to hold." Goldenstar began, "Featherwing's kit, Sunpaw, has become an apprentice, so Featherwing can become the deputy again. That is all." Featherwing rushed forward and pressed her cheek against Sunpaw cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" she blinked warmly. Sunpaw gave a little skip of excitement as her clanmates pressed around her. Chapter 5 - "Special Training" She leaped down from the hollow again and meowed: "I'm taking you out for some special training." Sunpaw felt the cool breeze flatten her fur and the sun shone on her pelt, still dusty from the ceremony. She gave a little bounce of excitement and meowed loudly "So? Where are we going?" "Sandstone" Goldenstar's voice told her. "Oh! Cool! What are we doing there?" "A very valuable skill." "Which is? Hunting? Borders? Thunderpath?" "Collecting Moss for the elders." "WHAT!?" "You heard me" Sunpaw scowled and pawed at the grass angrily. "And what 'Skill' do we use to collect moss?'" "You'll see" Goldenstar mewed. As they reached Sandstone, Sunpaw felt her excitement melt away like dew in the sunlight. "This is moss." Goldenstar mewed. Sunpaw rolled her eyes. Duh! "It's really important Sunpaw, it's used t-" She broke off as Sunpaw crounched down and closed her eyes. She exaggerated her body into an exaggerated pose. "It's an omen from StarClan! This moss will be used for the elders glorious bedding..." Goldenstar looked down angrily. "Moss is important and you'll be collecting a whole bunch more if you don't stop complaining!" Sunpaw squealed in dismay and unsheathed her claws and was about to swing to claw some moss off when Goldenstar interrupted. "Thats not how you do it, It's like this..." Chapter 6 Sunpaw padded through camp, moss tucked under her jaw and in her mouth. The fresh taste of moss gagged in her mouth, and she looked up, annoyed, to see Bristlepaw snickering loudly. "Shut-up!" Sunpaw growled sternly. Bristlepaw backed away, eyes glittering with amusement. Sunpaw rolled her eyes and went on walking. She could see her mother, Featherwing sharing tongues with her father, Lionpelt, while her sister and brother, Sandpaw and Cloudpaw play-fought and looked up when they saw Sunpaw with moss. They roared in laughter. Sunpaw groaned and padded to the elders den. Mousefang looked up gratefully. "Well... if it isn't Sunkit..." she purred. "Umm... Mousefang? I'm Sun''paw'' now." "Nonsense! You're much too young..." Sunpaw rolled her eyes and fixed the bedding. She couldn't imagine how annoying the elders on a raining day. Just at that moment, a thin drizzle of rain outside turned to pouring. Oh brother... Suddenly, a familiar wail rose up from the crowd. Lionpelt. Sunpaw rushed outside to see him haunched over a cat, a reddish brown tom. Oh no... It was Redwhisker, the temporary deputy, her uncle, and her father's best friend. She rushed over to press her flank against her father's, but he flinched away. "Leave me alone!" he roared. Sunpaw jumped back in surprise, and left, tail-drooping, towards her den. If this was what an apprentice did each day, she wasn't liking it. Not liking it at all. Tail down, she padded towards her nest. ' Chapter 7 By the next day, her father still hadn't recovered from his shock. For the whole day, Sunpaw was shown the border, or as she called it, Bor''edom.'' Luckily, she was invited to go to the gathering, which, she guessed, was a treat for collecting moss the other day. The queens, Leafdawn and Flowerstem, stretched out lazily on Sunrock, making most of the sun that was going to die and let the moon take it's place. It's nearly time She skipped over to Goldenstar. Goldenstar purred and flicked her tail over Sunpaw's ears. "Sunpaw, just because I'm your mentor doesn't mean you can gloat to your brother and sister. Sunpaw's eyes sparkled with amusement when she remember her ceremony. She snickered. "But... It's so funny!" "I know, I know... but still Sunpaw." "The Gathering is on tonight, remember not to chat like a whole bunch on Mockingjaws." Goldenstar mewed with authority. Sunpaw nodded solemly, and rushed off, tail high, to the entrance of the fern tunnel. Goldenstar led the way to a huge lake, Shimmering in the sunset. The cats slipped away, some greeting warmly, others silently. Sunpaw looked around and spotted a blue-gray tabby she-cat all alone, she looked lonely. Sunpaw skipped up to her. "Hi! I'm Sunpaw! Why are you all alone?" The apprentice looked up sharply, then relaxed. "Hi, I'm Riverpaw." "Riverpaw? Thats so cool! The--" She broke off when Riverpaw saw a golden tabby with a white chest, paws and amber eyes. Riverpaw rushed off and Sunpaw sighed. She looked around and saw a pale-dawn-cream she-cat with a chocolate chest and paws, looked lonely. Sunpaw reconised Dawnpaw. Sunpaw padded up to her. "Hi, I'm Sunpaw. Aren't you Dawnpaw?" This apprentice looked up in relief. "Yeah, I'm Dawnpaw, How'd you know?" "Weren't you the apprentice who put thorns in Leopardspot's den?" "What? It's gotten round to all the clans already?" She mewed in dismay. "Yep, everyone in my clan's talking about you." "What clan are you in?" Dawnpaw sighed. "SunClan" "Haha! The chatterboxes of the clans" Dawnpaw laughed. Sunpaw smiled. She liked this apprentice. "So, is this your first gathering?" "Yep" Dawnpaw answered. "Lets go find some other apprentices who are lonely." Sunpaw suggested. "Good idea! over there is a cat named... Umm I think it's Mosspaw. I can tell her out by her brown coat with unusual reddish brown stripes and her black paw and her grayish chest... She's really wierd-looking" Sunpaw nodded. "I have a sun mark on my head, my mother Featherwing says." She tried desperatley to reach the sun mark on her head. Dawnpaw laughed. "Lets go." Sunpaw and Dawnpaw padded alongside each-other. Sunpaw had a feeling they would be great friends. Mosspaw looked up when they came past, and ducked her head shyly. "Hi, I'm Sunpaw, and this is Dawnpaw" I explained. "Hi... I'm Mosspaw." "Well, want to walk with us?" "Sure, It's really boring here." She gestured to Dawnpaw in surprise. "Hey, weren't you the one who put thorns in--" She broke off when Dawnpaw groaned. Mosspaw and Sunpaw laughed. A black and white apprentice bounced up to them. "Hi! I'm Hawkpaw." Chapter 8 "Hi!" Mosspaw, Sunpaw and Dawnpaw said happily. The black and white apprentice bounced happily. "Mind if I join you?" "Shhh" Goldenstar mewed. "The Gathering is going to start." "Let all cats gather beneath the star's for a gathering!" A new cats voice erupted around the clearing. Sunpaw looked up to see a black tom with ocean-blue eyes look down. Dawnpaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "Thats my leader Reedstar... and father" she mewed, suddenly sounding shy. "Thats cool" Mosspaw mewed. Reedstar nodded to the other leaders and stepped up. "We are blessed to have one new apprentice this moon. Please welcome Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! the clans chanted. "Yeah Dawnpaw, you rule!" Sunpaw yowled. Dawnpaw, who looked on shyly, glared playfully at Sunpaw. Goldenstar looked down shaply at Sunpaw. Her bluish-purple eyes told her to stop. No-Way! Reedstar looked down coldly at Sunpaw, obviously telling her to stop. Category:Fan Fictions